Eternal Dusk
by Sturym
Summary: After losing his mother to the Holy Knights crusade, Jack vows to get his vengence on his mother's murderers. But he comes across one thing he didn't expect to find: Compassion.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun went down just a few hours ago, but the sky still seemed illuminated; almost an eerie glow. _It's quite cold tonight for mid-summer,_ the gate guard thought as he pulled his cloak a little tighter. As he walked, his keys gently clanked against the hilt of his sword. He peered out over the edge of the watch tower's walls, just as a gentle breeze passed through what few hairs he had left.

"Can't see a damn thing tonight…" he mumbled under his breath.

Darkness soon enveloped all but the edge of the horizon. The sand was pale with the glow of the moon. Just over the edge of the dunes, he could make out the glint of moonlight off the ocean waves. The stale air smelt of salt and sea.

He turned around and continued his patrol. As he turned, a stronger wind picked up, almost suffocating his tower's torch just a few feet away. He noted the sound it made; almost that of fabric on fabric, a kind of zipping noise. He soon became entranced with the flame… succumbing to his eyes need for sleep. He felt them ease closer and closer…

The strong wind had reached the bell tower, pushing it just enough to cause it to ring. It was enough to pull him out of this trance. _Damn watch keeper. He couldn't even prove I was asleep! _As he cleared his throat, he recalled to himself the "fair" and "just" trial he had received.

#########

"This man," the watch keeper explained to the crowd, "has dishonored our country and our government. To be asleep on duty weighs heavy punishments!"

"I wasn't asleep you stupid bastard!" the man replied, shackled to the floor of the cage he was in.

"Silence! Don't listen to the old man as he tries to fool you. This type of abandonment from duty can only be replaced by more duty! I am sentencing you to mandatory guard duty for the next four days. NO BREAKS! Fall asleep this time, and you won't just lose your dignity."

Cheers were heard from the crowd as their apparent bloodlust felt the urge to be filled. As the watch keeper passed the old man, he stopped and gently whispered into his ear. "If you didn't fall asleep… then how did you lose the roster and your keys?"

Shamefully, the old man replied, "I don't know… I can't explain what happened that night…" His eyes searched the crowd as though he might find a savior in all the faces… but he found none.

#########

His thoughts escaped him as he suddenly was jolted back to reality. _I swear I saw that shadow move…_ He stared intently at the darkness, not sure if the two days of no sleep had taken its toll on him already. Almost praying for nothing to appear, he soon dismissed the thoughts from his head. _It's all in your mind… just need to wake up a little._

He turned, preparing to head back to his post at the tower. The night had felt like an eternity, but for a man who hasn't slept in days, he still felt awake. Something about the stale night air made him feel nervous and concerned. When he returned to his tower, he gazed upon the moonlit sand once again. This time, he noticed something he had not before. In the pale moonlight, it was almost impossible to make out the footprints in the sand.

"No… this time I'm sure of it!" He reached for his sword, and his heart skipped a beat as he heard a soft, bone-chilling whisper in his ear.

"I, my friend… am the reason your precious roster and keys are missing…" The throaty voice was whispered right into his ear, completely petrifying his movements. His eyes searched for a face, but before he could say a word, he felt the cold of silver gently graze across his neck, and then…

The warmth of blood…

Just as soon as the sun could be seen coming up over the eastern horizon, the watch keeper started making his rounds. With a smile on his face, he walked casually towards the eastern side of the city. It had probably been the best night of rest he had had in months. With the accompaniment of his mistress, and no wife to the wiser, he had spent most of the night awake, but the sleep was certainly wonderful after.

"God, I love this job," he chortled, as he strode across the city walkway.

As he rounded to the western gate, he could see the old guard, half leaning against the wall. "Old man, you had better not be sleeping, or it'll be your head this time!"

The guard did not respond. Instead, it bothered the watch keeper that he didn't even move at the sound of his commanding voice. As he approached, he saw the stain of blood from the man's chin down to the man's cloak, and instinctively yelled "Intruder! All reserves to the western gate!"

It took just moments for a number of reserve guards to arrive at the gate and take up positions to begin a search for the murderer. _It looks like the old man has fallen asleep on guard for the last time, _he thought as he slowly lead a group of guards following the blood trail.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on, Jack, let's go."

The voice stirred up the memories of Jack Turvold's mind. For a moment, he could imagine his mother; a beautiful woman with a stone composure and freckles covering most of her skin. He looked around but couldn't find her. Along the side of the field he found a dirt road; A familiar sight for Jack. As he tries to catch up, he hears her calling out again.

"Jack! Where are you?"

Something sounded out of tune… he can sense tension in her voice. He starts to run faster along the dirt path. He hears another call from his mother, but this time, she's yelling.

"Jack," followed by a short pause, "Jack! Help us!"

The yells soon turn to screams and Jack begins a full out sprint. As he nears the edge of the field, smoke begins to fill his lungs. Black clouds billow out of the caravan resting area that he and his mother resided in. Approaching the caravan, he stops as he sees men with swords and torches running around frantically. Knights mounted on their horses are riding around, commanding their troops. He can hear their calls:

"Burn the heretics!" one yells. "Blasphemers will be killed!" another screams. "Kill the unfaithful!"

"Let's go, men!" the lead knight says. His armor and shield are engraved with gold and white ivory emblems. "Burn these blasphemers to the ground! It is God's will. He will have His way with them. He will show them that they are to follow His word, or be condemned to hell!"

Jack, terrified of what they'll do if they find him, hides just out of sight in the field. As the soldiers leave shortly thereafter, Jack hurries through the caravan to find his mother. Before he can reach his caravan, he is stopped short be the sight of a woman lying, almost naked, on the ground. She's bleeding profusely from the chest. He nears, only to realize it's his mother.

"Mother!" he yells as he rushes to her side. The sight of her blood makes him feel nauseous. He holds back his gags, tending to his mother. "Mother… say something! Please!"

She opens her eyes and looks at him. For a moment, he can see the life slowly drifting away through her eyes. She gently moves her hand unto his… and is gone. Her smile remains as he feels her grip slowly loosen around his hand.

He now realizes that there is smoke all around him. He tries to gasp for air through his sobs, but it seems useless. His mind feels faint and his body numb. As he chokes on the smoke, he feels his sight fading away. In one last breath for air, he inhales deeply…

_I… I can't breath! I'm choking! Someone! Help me! Please!_

_#########  
_

Quickly sitting up in his bed, Jack gasps for air and feels the urge to vomit. He feels a sense of disorientation and sorrow. His consciousness slowly regains itself as he searches his surroundings. The bedroom is pretty small, and it appears to be morning outside. Voices are heard just aloft his window, and church bells ring in the distance. _Must be Sunday… _After stretching his sleep away, he forces himself from the cot. On the tableside next to him, his bag and weapons kit are placed neatly on top, with his tunic and pants tucked nicely below. Sitting in the center of the room is a small bowl of fruit left over from yesterday's arrival. _I could have stolen better fruit, but free is free is free, I suppose._

He casually walks to the window and peeks through the lace curtains. _Lace… _Outside, many peasants are going about their business, while sentries walk almost aimlessly around town. Something seems out of place though… _The sentries are actually studying the faces of those who walk past. _

"Smart little bastards," Jack chuckled. "No matter; how can they identify a man that they've never seen?"

The thought amused him; _Searching for a face in a town full of people, when you couldn't even recognize the man if he bit you on the ass._ He liked his anonymity. The only people who know his face are the inn-keeper, and the young girl he accidentally ran into yesterday arriving in town. Neither of them knew his name, but both got a good glance as his face. His face had been fairly easy to remember due to the almost dark maroon eyes… a little trick he had picked up from traveling with rogues and shape shifters.

Even with that, he knew where both of them resided and had no doubt that lose ends would tie up quickly should it need to be done. _What a shame it would be. That girl will be rather beautiful when she's of age. _

The thought almost bothered him. As a man trained to have no feelings in order to remain impartial, he had a real issue with women and children. He'd only had to kill a few women, but only because there was no way around it. Not too sure what to think about how to take care of a child, so he had usually left it up to the children to be scared enough to run. And yet… it got lonely being out there constantly on the go. No family… no loved ones…

No mother…

Shaking the thought from his mind, he focused on what lay in front of him; the blueprints for the city. All the back routes and dark alleys, all the rooftops, and all the inner workings of every home were there in front of him. _Why would anyone actually make this and guard it so lightly? _The thought was beyond him. He quickly devised his plan of action, and copied the image in his mind.

Opening the door to the hallway, he stepped out in his black cloak. His mind drifted back again:

_What if it comes down to it, and I have to take care of the girl? _After a short pause, he realized he was visible to the courtyard now._ Never mind that, I've got my target now. This time… a lower body count will be a good thing._

And with that, he disappeared into the shadows behind the building…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The city's court was slowly filling with spectators to view the early Sunday morning's appearance of the judge. The judge, who speaks on behalf of the King and his court, was an old man who was nearing the end of his time. He knew he only had a few months left to live. His sickness had become more and more prevalent. He knew they would soon assign a new judge to take over while he was to retire.

More and more onlookers gathered; many were headed to Sunday mass. As the judge took the platform, most of the crowd stopped short to see what he had to say.

"People of God, rejoice for today is a beautiful day." His tone sounded faded. To many, it was noticeable that he was ill and not recovering. He continued, "Today is the day of God. Go to the church, and rejoice in Him. He will watch over you. Be mindful of those who wish to turn you away. They are blasphemers and shall be punished by God for their actions." Many people in the crowd started cheering. Before the judge could rasp another word out of his mouth, the crowd continued to carry on with their business.

The judge, not feeling well enough to continue anyway, turned his back to the crowd. As he made his way to the back of the stage, his lungs tensed a little and a chill went down his spine. His urge to cough was overwhelmed by the pain in his throat. He raised his hand to his mouth and coughed viscously into his fist. Upon pulling his hand away, a small blood stain appeared in the palm of his hand.

Jack studied the crowd. He saw many faces of people who seemed more frightened than joyful to enter the church nearby. The crowd around the church grew thick as it approached time for mass. _Now's my time to make a move. _Out of the shadows, he gracefully maneuvered his way through the crowd. Careful not to bring too much attention to him, he studied the guard's movements along the west wall to the chapel. In his mind, he carefully planned out how to approach the wall and get inside the upper level of the church.

_Quickly… before the crowd disperses. _He flowed along with the crowd until he reached a small home nearby. It seemed to be deserted, and that was enough for him. Casually, he strode up to the door, and proceeded to open it with ease. As soon as he was inside, he closed the door and locked it. After a quick glance outside to make sure no one noticed, he moved to the rear of the home.

In the back of the house, a small window opened to the western side of the home. As he agilely climbed up the back wall, he made sure to close the window behind as to not leave a note of his trespassing. Upon reaching the top of the home, assisted by the help of a stove pipe, he observed the horizon. _Hmm… no guards on the rooftops. You'd think after last night they'd be a little more vigilant. _As he made his way to the eastern side of the roof, he stared out into the crowd.

He was disorientated for a moment; something had caught his eye. Better yet, _someone_ caught his eye. It was the beautiful girl who he'd ran into the other day. Her red hair was let down today, just below her shoulders. She filled out her white dress, obviously tailored to her form. She seemed proud to be leading her brothers and sisters towards the church. She appeared stronger than she had yesterday; almost as though she'd been trained as a fighter, but not to muscular. Her freckled skin reminded him of his mother's…

His mother…

#########

Through the smoke he managed to find his belongings. Exhausted to the point where he could barely breathe anymore, he pulled all of what was left to the clearing. After inventorying what was there, he took what was necessary to continue on: his knapsack, extra clothes, his father's dagger, and the locket his mother was wearing. Noting he did not know when he'd find shelter or food again, he filled his pockets full of dried meat jerky before heading off to the field.

At nine years old, watching your mother being murdered is probably one of the worst things that can happen to you. Though he felt pain and tearing in his heart, he knew if he didn't leave now, he'd be next when they return. And he knew they'd return to loot the carriages. He walked away from the caravan, not turning back, and he wept softly for his lost mother. Inside his head he could still hear her screams. He knew she would be in heaven…

_Hah! Heaven… what kind of heaven do I want to go to that men kill for?_

He didn't know where the dirt path would lead to, but he followed it anyway. Each night, he'd sleep in a ditch, hoping to avoid the passing knights and soldiers, looking for "blasphemers." And every night, he'd hear them pass overhead, knowing that one day, he'd have his revenge…

#########

_Revenge? It's not even about that anymore. It's about right and wrong… _

He watched the girl lead her siblings into the church, one by one. Then, just as she was about to enter, she stopped suddenly. She appeared weary to enter, and hesitated. Then, almost as if she somehow knew right where he was, she glanced in his direction. Stunned, he didn't know what to do. He froze. _Can she see me? Does she know I'm here? _He swore their eyes met for a moment. Then, this time without hesitation, she turned away and walked into the church.

He couldn't imagine it'd be possible that she'd seen him. _But I saw her eyes… _He pushed the thought from his mind again. _I can't stand around, I'll be seen sooner or later. _He continued to the edge of the roof. Carefully, he peered over the edge. Like clockwork, the guards were making their rounds.

He prepared his grappling bolt and rope, and got ready to make the shot. _Come on, you bastards… let me do this. _The guards conversed below for a few moments, then, laughing and smoking on pipes, they moved south. After they turned the chapel corner, Jack grabbed his crossbow and shot towards the roof ledge. When the bolt was out of sight, he pulled gently until the slack turned into a taught rope. With a gentle tug on one of the three ropes used to make the line, the hooks extended on the end of the bolt, and grabbed on to the edge of the roof ledge.

He quickly tightened the rope to assure no slack would be made by swinging. While preparing to make the swing, he heard voices just below the courtyard again. Before he knew it, he saw another guard walking around the corner into the alley just 5 meters below. _What are you doing? You're not scheduled to come through here… _But this guard wasn't like the others… he looked different. His garments were more impressive than the others; and that's when it hit him… _That's the watch keeper…_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Still remembering his time last night, the watch keeper strolled along traveling through the city. Reminiscing in thought of his new found pleasure, he felt himself becoming overpowered by fatigue. Something else plagued his mind this morning: _who would want the roster to the city? It must have been those damn outcasts we threw out last week. But what for? _At that moment, he was reminded of his conversation he and the king had shared earlier last night.

#########

"I just don't understand how you could be so careless!" the King said, pacing furiously around his chamber. "And your decision as watch keeper to give the man who obviously failed his duty as a guard, more guard duty? What in heaven's name are you thinking?"

The watch keeper bowed his head slightly, choosing his words carefully. "Sir… I know it may seem odd, but I do it only as proof. Surely the old man will fail us by tonight, and then, we can make an example out of his foolishness. He is nothing but a sacrifice to serve a better purpose."

Slowly, the king gave in to his words. "Listen, James… I trust you with my life and my family's; an honor in which I can bestow to no one else."

"I understand, sir. Just trust that my judgment still serves you well. I will keep close watch on this man." His eyes thickened with sincerity; one the king had learned to trust throughout the years. "My life for Aire."

The king's tone changed from sincerity to sorrow. "We're growing old, my friend. Let it not cloud our judgment."

#########

_Old? You have the audacity to call me old, when I was born fifteen years after you? You fool. I knew he'd sleep. I had planned to kill the bastard myself. No matter anymore… we'll find his killer. Surely he'll be an easier target to make an example of. _

The only thing else left on his mind this morning was finding his guard's killer. With no visible clues or marks, many of the guards complained that they were searching for an "invisible man." The only clue they had to go off was it was a man, probably taller than the guard he killed, and most likely athletic and skilled. All of the guards were notified to keep an extra sharp eye. But the watch keeper knew they wouldn't find him anytime soon.

_More blood will be spilt. Of that, I'm sure._

As he made his way across the court, he noticed all of the patrons headed to chapel. The huge chapel stood about three stories high with the largest crucifixion ever seen in front. It was told that there was no chapel with a more lifelike body of God's son on the cross. It was the King's pride to serve such a city. The chapel's roof top was not slanted like most, but had a flat roof top. The architect had originally planned to finish it with another story that made the slant, but died of a horrible sickness that soon became well known to many of the other townspeople, including the town's judge.

The crowd, still attempting to fill into the chapel's small opening, had slowly started to disappear inside the huge building. As he noted some of the stragglers, someone in particular caught his eye. Her red hair hung just below her shoulders, and her freckled face was thin but beautiful. He watched as she made her way up the steps, following her brothers and sisters.

She stopped for a moment, hesitant to enter. As she stood waiting, she glanced off in the distance. It bothered the watch keeper that this beautiful woman was soon to be an example. After a few moments, she faced the doors, and walked in. The watch keeper continued his walk, letting his thoughts flood back into his mind.

He kept on walking until he reached the front of the chapel. As he contemplated entering, he remembered he was on duty, and after sinning last night, he feared God did not want him in His house this morning. _Repent, and all sins will not be forgotten, but remembered,_ he thought. On a second thought, he walked off to the west side of the chapel.

Though it did not bother him to play along with the charade, he knew the truth. "God is just an excuse that men will make to explain the things that cannot be explained." He chortled at the thought of it. _I serve a king who relies on a God in which I care nothing for. _His vision blurred slightly; a reminder of his late night.

He felt for a moment, that he was lucky enough to have all his fortune. A loving, but not too wise, wife; a mistress who pleased him at his command; a pathetic guard whose meaningless life was taken… and all handled without any complications, aside from the intrtuder.

As he pulled on his coat, he thought of the girl he had just seen. He remembered what the guards had told him about her. _Ahh… Alexia. Such a shame. What a beautiful girl, and yet… by the end of the day, you're life will be proof that there are those who are meant to die for our cause._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I don't want to have to kill him in broad daylight… _As he leveled his crossbow aiming directly for the man's heart, he knotted his bolt. Usually used to fight beasts in the woods, the silver tipped bolt was crafted with an extra long tip. The three inch long hollow point usually contained a certain type of poison. This poison usually contained silver shards. The one loaded was empty, but a steady shot to the heart or head of a man would certainly kill him.

_Remember now… steady breathes and aim slightly higher than your target. Get a good judge of distance… _His conscious mind turned off and he entered an altered state of mind. In this state, his training took control of him, and he was reminded of Joel. Joel was the only man who was willing to take him in after his mother's death. He had been a trainer for thirty six years before he passed. It had been his twenty-sixth year when he came across Jack…

#########

Jack aimlessly wandered down the road searching for a place to stay as the sun set slowly in the evening sky. His path led him to Aire, a large town where the men who murdered his mother were sure to be found. As he staggered to keep his balance, his stomach groaned for food. _Anything would be nice right about now. _

Without warning, the sound of hoofs pounding slowly made its way into his head. When he turned, he was startled at how close the men were. The riders, mostly dressed in black, were obviously running from something in a hurry. Before he could move off the road, he was sure he'd be trampled by the men.

One of the men, a taller looking sort with gold eyes glowing beneath his hood, slowed down as he passed the boy. He almost completely stopped as he stared at the boy. The last thing Jack could remember was being so worried and hungry that he had passed out.

Upon waking the next day, it was apparent he was no longer on the road he had been on. He woke in the comfort of a few rags thrown over his body while lying on a light stack of hay. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that there was water and food readily available next to his bed. His stomach thought before his mind, and he sank his teeth into some of the fruit left in a bowl.

Before he knew it, his bowl of fruit had been emptied, and his pitcher of water almost completely dry. So caught up in filling his mouth, he didn't notice a young man entering the room. Startled, Jack was taken a back for a moment, and then continued eating. The boy laughed to himself, and went to what appeared to be his bed. After a few moments, the boy finished rifling through his pack and pulled out two wooden stakes.

"What are you going to use those for?" Jack asked curiously.

"Training, of course," the young boy replied. "You're obviously new here, aren't you? That's okay. I'm Tyler. Most people for call me Ty for short. You are?"

"Uh… I'm Jack" he replied hesitantly.

The young boy seemed slightly confused by Jack's hesitation. He shrugged, and continued on out the door from which he came. Jack slowly climbed out of his makeshift bed. As he looked around the room, he realized there weren't many children living in these quarters. It seemed most of the equipment belonged to more "experienced" warriors.

Jack found himself curiously looking at much of the equipment of one particular bed. There was everything from swords to throwing stars. It was hard to believe that anyone would carry that many weapons and maintain maneuverability. At that same moment, a tall man entered the room.

"Stealing from someone is not exactly welcome in this guild," the man said. "I would suggest speaking to me if you wish to test out any of my equipment."

Jack whirled around and found the same man whom he had seen riding the horses. He opened his mouth to explain, but before he could the man held up his hand to his mouth. The man leaned over his equipment, searched for a moment, and produced a short dagger from the bag. He withdrew it from the sheath, studied it carefully, and returned it promptly. He handed the handle end to Jack and motioned for him to withdraw it. Jack reached his hand around the blade and pulled…

"Oh man… we're going to have to make you much stronger than that if you can't even take the blade from my hand without failing," the man laughed.

Jack, angered by the obvious insult, tried again much stronger this time to pull on the blade. This time, it budged, but the sheath didn't fully release its hold. Determined, he gave one last hard pull on the handle. This time, the blade shot out into his hand, nearly toppling over himself as he took a few steps back to gain his balance.

"There we go… that's better. I'm Joel. I will be your trainer, should you wish it. And believe me, you're in luck." The man's eyes seemed awfully cold for the tone he had just taken. "My schedule just cleared for the week. My other apprentice was killed in our last raid. Shame… he was catching on so well. I suppose you'll have to do as a replacement. And your name would be?"

"Jack," he blurted out excitedly. It was apparent to Joel that Jack was very interested in his newly acquired weapon. It seemed as though his eyes never left the blade, except to look at Joel when he spoke. He knew it was a fine choice for the young lad, and had a strong feeling it wouldn't be long before he was training his with much larger swords.

###########

As he released his thumb guarded safety, Jack knew his shot would not miss. He gently exhaled, making sure not to adjust his weapon too much as his chest lowered. His finger gently tightened around the trigger and he squeezed…

…Before the string was released from the housing chamber, he heard an almost deafening sound. The church doors had swung open, and men and women were filing into the streets. Many of the women and children were screaming protests as the church's non-militant guards carried someone by the shoulders out the door. Whoever it was, they had placed a burlap satchel over their head.

The watch keep had turned to view the commotion. With his back turned, Jack seized the opportunity. He slid his crossbow back across his back, and grabbed the roped he had set down. Pulling the rope taught, he gauged his angle and took a leap. As he flew through the air, he prepared himself for the sideways landing on the building. When he hit, he quickly adjusted himself to climb up the rope. Within seconds, he was halfway up the side of the building, out of sight, and nearing his objective.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thankfully, the commotion in the streets below was still drawing all the attention away from the church. As Jack climbed, he occasionally checked his distance from the ground and looked to assure the alley was still clear of the guards. When he reached the window he desired, he gently wrapped the rope around a special knot built into his belt, and hung there like a skillful trapeze artist. Without hesitation, he quickly worked his magic on the window lock, opening it with the first tool he grabbed. _This is almost too easy and too convenient._

After pushing the window out of the way, he climbed in carefully as to not knock anything off the desk positioned by the window. He then tugged a few times in a pattern on his rope, which allowed for the bolt to release its grappling hook prongs. He pulled the rest of the rope through the window, tied it up carefully, and placed it in his backpack. After re-securing the window, he took a moment to gather his sense of direction and reaffirm himself with where he was headed. _Out the door; left three doors; down the stairs; straight across the chamber; and the second door on the right. _

He had always taken careful preparations into every mission he planned out. His contact provided him with a layout of the church in exchange for a few gold coins. Jack found it ironic that no noble person ever seemed to make a decent enough living without contacting someone on the outside to do business with. Before proceeding with any mission, his plan had to appear to be foolproof in his head. And if not completely foolproof, he was trained to always prepare a backup plan…

########

"You've come a long way, my friend." Joel said as they walked along the garden nearby their new home in Aire. "I'm surprised that even you surpassed where I had been around the same time of my training… and they made me the master trainer! Well… I suppose it's a good thing, all in all." His cold eyes never seemed to show signs of life. It was almost as if all emotion had been burned from his mind, though his voice still carried his feelings with it.

"I never would have made it this far if it hadn't been for such a wonderful trainer." It wasn't custom for anyone to compliment one on his training techniques, however in the past few years, Jack and Joel had become more of brothers rather than 'trainer and trainee.' "And besides… you saved my life. Because of that, I devoted all my time to learning the things you've taught me. I have a strong sense that one day everything you've shown me will be needed."

"Planning your future already, are we?"

"Not planning… preparing." Jack seemed to think a bit harder about what he should say to Joel. Though he was sure Joel knew his intents, he was always careful not to give too much away for fear that one day, when he accomplished his goal, his unsung victory would be paraded throughout the guild. "Speaking of planning… wasn't that your intended lesson for the day?"

"Well, apparently I don't need to teach you. Call it what you wish, but I can see that you've already planned in your mind what you wish to accomplish." Joel's smirk seemed ironically negated due to the lifelessness in his eyes. Often, his face was an oxymoronic symbol to his past; showing feeling in the face, but knowing that all has left him because of his eyes. "Your plan will always be your most important part of your task. Perfect execution derives from careful planning on your part. Always know your way, back up routes, and tools you'll have to aide you. And remember your plan; do not write it down. If you're caught, no point in telling your adversaries your true plan, even without even opening your mouth."

"It appears I should learn to hold what's in my mind a little closer to me; seeing as how you're always somehow able to read my thoughts." The thought sent a slight chill up Jack's spine. He had never worried that Joel was constantly watching him, but he always felt as though his mind was being invaded by those dead, probing eyes. "Tell me how it is that you're so adept at reading what it is others are thinking?"

Joel hesitated for a moment, not sure of how he should answer. "At the almost complete loss of one's sight, you start to pick up on things others can't hear. Your thoughts, though contained in your mind, still flow like voices through the air. If one can focus enough to place himself between the 'mouth' and 'ear' of another's mind, then he can pick up on many of the 'conversations' conducted by them."

Again, the grin on Joel's face made Jack uneasy. He wondered if it was truly possible that Joel had the power to listen to his thoughts. If one man could possess the ability to listen to another's thoughts, why was it that it was not shared how to be done by others? _I suppose if everyone could read everyone else's thoughts, there'd be no need to speak or think at all. _

"You're very right, my friend. No need, indeed…" Joel's smirk gave way to a hardened chortle. His laughter slowly gave way to a gasping cough. It was apparent he had grown old, and his lungs could no longer endure the tobacco he had smoked for so many years. He sighed heavily, "I must rest. My tree grows thin, my friend. Soon it'll be you who's training the young ones all of the things I have shown you; only I fear my legend will be easily outlived by yours."

Jack knew already that Joel could sense his unease about what he was about to say. "Well, Joel… I won't be here much longer. I've been appreciative of all the help and training you've all done for me, but I must go live my life. I have my own needs I must take care of to make ends meet in my life." His tone was a very obvious somber tone which only made Joel smile.

"Bear in mind, brother… you will always be a part of our guild, and are always welcome. I know what you seek, and if anyone is to accomplish the goal you've set, I am certain you will be the one to do so." Another coughing attack forced Joel to pull a vial from his vest. With one quick swig from the vial, his voice seemed to clear and his mind more alert. "Well then… shall we be going? I wish to rest some before your final tonight. I think it'd be wise for you to do the same."

Without any words needed to be spoken, the two carried on down the garden with their thoughts completely intertwined with each other.

#########

His approach to the gathering onlookers was quickly noticed by everyone, and they slowly cleared a path. The watch keeper quickly moved through everyone and headed up the center of the crowd. "What is the meaning of all this?" he demanded from his loyal guards.

"W… well, sir…" one of the guards managed to stumble out before being cut off again.

"Take that damned bag off that young girl's head!" Knowing that his guards were not fully aware of his plan, he attempted to maintain his composure. _I suppose if I'm to pull this off, I might as well make it look like I care about the average citizen. _"What has she done that she deserves this inhumane treatment?"

"Sir… you said…" obviously leading on to what he had told them not to speak about…

"I said nothing about treating this poor woman to this type of ridicule. What is the meaning of her arrest?"

"She was found to be blasphemous of the church, Sir. I have a report signed by the king's aide himself to arrest her and have her tried and hanged should she not pass trial," the smarter of the guards managed to say. He quickly grabbed in his pouch a set of papers with a header of the official empire of Aire. The watch keeper quickly grabbed the papers, and then returned them to the guard after pretending as though he didn't write them himself.

"It's okay, folks… these papers are legitimate. Please… return to the church and your homes. We'll handle this from here on out. Thank you for your concern." His miniature speech did nothing to calm most of the protesters. Many of them knew Alexia personally, and wanted to do everything they could to keep her from being arrested.

To be arrested nowadays meant that you were to be sent to trial. Regardless of how saintly you could have been, every trial always lead to the public death of whom it was that was taken. Most of them for their "blasphemous" ways and attempts to avoid conforming to the church, each person hanged was likely wrongfully accused and murdered by the order. This young woman would be no different…

_Such a shame, she has… such potential… yet, no matter. _The watch keeper grabbed her by the arm and led her slowly to the stockade.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The dimly lit corridors were a perfect sight for Jack. As he nimbly jumped from shadow to shadow, trailing his mental image of the blueprints in his mind, he began to wonder why this heist seemed so much easier than the rest. His path had led him down a row of stairs and approaching a small opening that revealed a large chamber. As he slowly moved along the walls towards the chamber, he could hear voices aloft in the center of the room.

"Are you sure it's kept safe? With that murderer on the loose, who knows what could happen if he arrives here!" The voice seemed that of an elder, one who had served the church for a long time. His raspy tone seemed to be an evident reminder that the church was often long-winded, and caused many of their speakers to lose their once stern and commanding voice. "I don't want to take any chances… do you understand?"

"Yes, Father, and I assure you it's been taken care of. The key resides with Miguel." The young apprentice acted in confidence. It seemed he was not worried in the slightest about a killer being on the loose, but more about the whereabouts of the "key" he spoke of. "I don't think anyone would think twice to give him an issue, should they discover he contains the chamber's only key."

_What chamber are they speaking of? _

"Good… well see to it that no one finds it."

"I will, father." With that, the apprentice exited the chamber down the hall that Jack was to follow. The priest remained in the center of the room for a moment. He had a look of unease upon his face. He seemed to stare at the ceiling, as if asking God what he should do next. After a few moments, and some soft utters beneath his breath, he continued on to a door connecting the chamber to a common area.

Jack gently walked across the chamber, now curious as to what the men were talking about. He followed the hallway he had just witnessed the young man walk down. Upon reaching his mark, he reached for the handle on the door he wished to use.

Just then, down the hall, he could hear multiple footsteps approaching. It sounded as if someone had been aware of his presence and was moving quickly to intercept him. He quickly drew his dagger from his sheath, and attempted to hide in the nearest of shadows he could find. As the footsteps approached, he could hear the men talking in hushed voices.

"Are you sure you heard something?"

"Yes, I'm sure, damn it! I heard footsteps in the Judge's room! He wasn't due to return until later." The man's conviction sounded more sincere when he jabbed his aide who had just questioned him. "Besides, even if he had an early return, these were fast footsteps. We all know Judge Burke is an old man, not capable of such swiftness. Keep your eyes open… Someone is here this morning."

The men slowly moved into the hallway Jack had just hidden in. As they came closer, he started cursing to himself. _Damn it! My body count has to remain low on this one. If I have to kill, I will surely be caught here… but there's no escaping this one. _He edged his dagger downwards, waiting for the right moment to pounce from the shadows and end his adversary's life.

Just as he was about to take his first mark, another man came running in from the chambers.

"What is the meaning of this!" the elder priest said. "I can assure you no one is down here. Jonas and I were just speaking in these very halls and not one thing could have possibly slipped by. What are you looking for? Surely no rat would be a concern for you?"

"No, Father… we heard footsteps in Judge Burke's room," the tall, burly looking man said. His broad shoulders expanded well beyond what most men's shoulders would appear as, only accenting his strength. "I informed Alben here, and we were instructed to search the premises… every nook, cranny, and shadow."

"_He_ heard footsteps, Father… not I. I did not wish to partake in such a ghost hunt." The younger looking man appeared annoyed with this charade. He sheathed his sword and approached the priest. "Forgive me, Father… we will go now. Miguel has mistaken a bump in the early morning for thoughts of an intruder."

"Hey, shut up, fool!" Miguel quickly smacked his partner on the back, hard enough to knock the wind from him. "Father… I…"

"Enough… though I am weary with thoughts of a killer on the loose, I can personally promise you that no one is down these halls. It is likely that what you heard was in fact Judge Burke. He took early leave from his speech this morning. He has not been well lately." A moment passed before he continued. "He will not be around much longer, I'm afraid."

"But, Sir… Fa…" Miguel's own words caught up with him and before he could speak again the priest was already angrily confronting him.

"Do _not_ call me Sir, _son…_ I am not your commanding officer. I am a priest of this temple! You have sworn to defend us and respect us. Calling me 'sir' destroys that respect." He let a pause to let his words sink before continuing on. "And don't think I won't reassign you for such hastiness in your words, _son_. It is an honor to serve this church, and I won't have that honor disgraced by someone of your stature."

"Yes, Father. I apologize. I meant no disrespect." Miguel lowered his eyes to the ground. Disrespecting one of the elder priests was a lot like smacking God in the face. He knew he would get a much larger, and more colorful, chewing out later that evening when his shift was over. He slowly regained his composure, and stiffened his back.

"Now… leave these halls. There is no need to search them. I have given you my word, no one is down here. Unless you wish to disrespect me more by saying my word is not trustworthy." He paused and rhetorically waited on a response. When none came, he continued, "Then go. I shall see to it that you are reprimanded for your lack of respect. Be on your way."

The two continued on out the hall the way they came, both obviously frightened at what has just happened. When they had finally left, the priest let out a sigh of relief. Again, he stared at the ceiling, but this time Jack could make out his mutterings.

"Dear Lord… please watch over that man. We've put trust in one that cannot be fully trusted, only due to his arrogance and intelligence. I pray we have not made a mistake in trusting brawn over faithfulness and allegiance." And with that, he slowly lowered his gaze, and appeared to stare right at Jack. A slight chill ran through Jack's bones as the man's eyes appeared to bore into him. But he did not appear to see him, and he slowly turned and returned to the chamber, then to his common area.

Jack's heart never once rose in rhythm. Though his secrecy was almost discovered by the three men, his body knew that fear and excitement would only cause the situation more problems. One of the things Joel had trained him in before leaving the guild was training your body not to feel pain, excitement, or fear. This skill had proved valuable, even upon the day that he left what he had learned to call his home.

#########

"Well friend," Joel said, "I fear that it's time our paths part." Another cough and Joel seemed to clear his throat for a moment. He smiled at his now adult friend, and his smile slowly faded to a stern face. "I fear you are the last of the men I will have trained."

"Don't flatter me, brother. You'll train more after my leave." Even Jack knew Joel could sense the lie he had just spoken. "Do your best to keep yourself healthy. I would like it, one day, to return to see you with that so called garden of yours."

They both smiled at each other as Jack gathered his gear. They exchanged a handshake, which quickly grew to an embrace. It had been years since Jack had let anyone in on his personal space. Joel was now like the father he had never had.

Only hours after leaving the small village outside of Aire, Jack had longed to go back. He knew that soon he would reach the actual town of Aire, and there he would plot his stay and course. He decided it would be wise to disappear from the village area for a few days… perhaps a week. Just to disassociate himself from the area so when he returned, no one would recognize him.

His first night, he made camp nearly twenty miles out; Just out of range of the guard's patrol, but close enough for a five hour walk back into the village. Upon setting his stones for a fire, he heard the gentle rustling of leaves nearby. He quickly grabbed his blade, but stopped. _Even in the midst of battle, one's fear or excitement can cause one's blunder. Do not let these overcome you, or you may not live through your fight. _Joel's words flooded back to him. He slowly crouched down, and gently withdrew his blade.

Three wolves had wandered in search of food directly into Jack's camp. One wolf would have been easy, but three would cause problems. It is possible for a man to take on three of his own, in an environment that suits him; However three such animals, not familiar to him, in an environment he was not fully aware of in the darkening day…

The wolves seemed to not notice the man crouched behind a few small shrubs. As two of them quickly lost interest in their hunt, they chased after a small hare that had taken off in the distance. The one wolf that remained seemed intent on finding his mark. He seemed to be scouring the area in search of the "meat" he was sure he could smell.

Jack poised himself into an attack position without making a sound. His heartbeat remained steady and constant. As the wolf neared, he prepared himself to capture his first feast of his long journey. When the wolf was in range of his jump, he quickly leaped out, still in tune with his heartbeat, and slashed at the wolf before it had a chance to evade. The wolf attempted to let out a cry, but was cut short as the blade fully lacerated its throat, completely muting its cry before it could be made.

The wolf stumbled, as blood quickly flowed from it's now gored throat, and collapsed on the ground in a gently growing pool of its own blood. And at the exact moment the wolf closed its eyes and let its last breath go, Joel's soul gently released itself from its mortal coil…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Outside the crowd was slowly dispersing. The watch keeper and his men were still in the center of the town, with the young girl in their custody. She appeared frighten but very confused. She searched around for the children she had come with, but they were nowhere in sight. Probably hiding like she had taught them to if there was an emergency such as this. _They know their way home… they'll be alright._

"Well, young lady… what is your name?" The watch keeper asked as he slowly strolled around the girl, all the while thinking of how she reminded him of last night's encounter. The thought aroused him a little, and he began wishing he'd be the one to interrogate her before she was sent to trial later that day. "Why is it that these men have arrested you? Were you aware there was a warrant for your arrest?"

The girl stood, motionless in the shackles that now surrounded her wrists and ankles. She didn't speak a word, but her lips were moving ever so slightly, as though reciting a prayer to herself. Curious of what she was saying, the watch keeper slowly moved closer, trying to pick out the soft utters under her breath. He got close enough to smell her, and again, his mind was jogged to his recent memory…

Just as he inched close enough, Alexia bit down hard on his right ear. The blood tasted bittersweet and metallic as if flowed down her lips and into her mouth.

"What the hell! You stupid bitch!" The loud crack of the back of his hand hitting the right side of her face could be heard down the alleys. Many of the on lookers, that were slowly leaving, stopped to see what the commotion was about. She tore a large section of his right earlobe off with a single bite. As he moved away slowly to regain his bearings, he saw her spit out the chunk of his ear to the ground in front of him. He slowly bent down to pick up his ear, now holding his only free hand and a handkerchief to his bloody head.

"You ought to be burned at the stake, you witch!"

"And for what crime? I did nothing to deserve such treatment. Tell me what I am being charged for! I demand it!" When she spoke, his anger turned away by the sound of her gentle voice. It's hard to imagine that someone as beautiful and soft-spoken as her could be such a tyrant.

"You will demand nothing of the King! It is his orders that arrest you today, _madam!_ You will be tried, and at your trial, you will hear your charge. You will then be given a time and place to speak your words." Thinking to himself, he knew that these trials were really just ways to justify killing one of their citizens. He knew her voice would fall on deaf ears. _Ahh… but such a lovely voice it is…_

"But I have done nothing wrong…"

"Save it," one of the guards said as he gently pushed her down to her knees. She slowly picked herself up to her feet, and remained silent. "If you know what's good for you… you'll keep your mouth shut and die like the rest of the blasphemers before you."

Her head poked up when he spoke the last words, and she turned to him. Her eyes seemed to bore into him, almost as though accusing _him_ of being a blasphemer. Holding her tongue, she bowed her head low, and listened to his orders.

They walked slowly towards the main entrance of the king's castle and stopped right before entering. The archers in the towers seemed to recognize the men in uniform, as well as the watch keeper, and informed the men below to open the gates. As the gates opened, Alexia thought about how this if the first time she's ever been this close to the castle, let alone in it. _If only it had been on different circumstances._

_#########_

Creeping from the shadows after the coast was clear, Jack made his way to the door the young apprentice had just moments ago went through. _So that's who that Miguel fellow was… and I see now why they're trusting him to hold this… key… that they speak of. _

Jack's mind remained on his objective. As he slowly maneuvered across the room, he had a strong feeling he was moving closer and closer to his prize. He noted the sleeping man lying in a cot just on the other side of the room. Making sure he was asleep before moving, Jack cautiously approached the desk placed at the far end of the room. Upon opening the drawer, he saw a vast amount of papers that were filed away neatly.

He searched for a few moments, rifling through to find the right parchment. Then, after locating it, quickly folded it up and placed it in a side pocket of his leather suit. The nice thing about having such light armor was that it often provided a silent way to approach his victims. The downside, of course, was that it wouldn't be difficult for someone to take him on in a sword battle… should a battle ever need be fought by him.

While closing the drawer to the desk, he noticed a small stack of papers lying neatly on top. One paragraph in particular caught his eye.

"Your mark's name is Alexia. You can't miss her. She's average height, with red hair just below her shoulders, and brown eyes. Her freckles stand out the most of her facial features. She is to be captured and tried for treason and blasphemy. I want this handled today, do you understand? The guards will be at your disposal."

Finally… the note was signed:

King Valorien Mithgreen, VII

"King Mithgreen has his hand in this?" His words seemed to startle even himself as he suddenly realized he had spoken aloud. He quickly paced his way out the door he had entered just before the apprentice woke; slightly confused by the voice he had just heard himself. Jack knew it would be only a few moments before the apprentice would get up and check the area. Something would not feel right, and he would check his belongings.

With that in mind, Jack raced quietly up the stairs he had come down only moments ago. Upon reaching the top, he darted into the shadows just as he heard the approaching footsteps.

"Miguel, you're chasing ghosts!" Alben's voice almost echoed down the halls as he spoke. For a man his height, his voice seemed to carry an unusual low tone and large echo. The two had been searching the Judge's floor for any sight of an intruder. Obviously with no luck, they decided to move their way upstairs again rather than return to their chambers.

"I not as stupid as you think, Alben." Miguel's tone was slightly slurred. It almost sounded as though he felt insulted by Alben's remarks. He seemed to be a giant with an easy-to-bruise ego. He walked with confidence, but Alben knew that Miguel's size could easily be cut down if you said something to truly put him down. "Besides… we're doing our jobs by protecting this church and the people in it. I don't care what no elder priest says… we've gots a job to do."

At that moment, the two men walked around a corner and started heading down the stairs. After walking only a few steps, Alben halted abruptly. He took on a moment of deep thought, then spoke sternly. "Miguel… was the door into the Judge's room locked?" His eyes, more wary now after this revelation, seemed to dart from side to side in conspiracy.

He waited as Miguel slowly scratched his head and came to a stop himself a few steps down from Alben. At that level, Alben was looking directly into the face of Miguel without having to stare upwards or downwards. It was a wonder how he had made guard status at such a short height.

"Uhh…" Miguel thoughtfully scratched behind his left temple as he raised his eyebrow. "No… it was not locked when we entered!" His voice seemed to rise with intensity and his eyes widened with glee. It seemed the man was more eager to find his mark than protect the church. "I told you, Alben! There is someone here! I just know it… but where? We've searched all over."

"Not everywhere…" Alben looked dumbfounded as he searched his mind for any possible trace of where they might not have checked. In a moment, it came to him. He snapped his fingers, fighting to find the words. "Have you the key Jonas gave you still?"

Without hesitation, Miguel reached for his neck and pulled out the small key attached to the necklace warn be apprentices. He gently unclasped the clip holding it together, and took the key off the link. He looked it over carefully to make sure it was the same key.

"Yes… I wouldn't lose it. No one will take it from me. Not even you are that foolish." His smirk grew as he enjoyed taking a shot at his short friend. It was not often that Miguel made jokes. He seemed more the serious type, but there were moments where his mental immaturity would show and he'd take pride in putting others down. Alben, of course, was unaffected by the feeble attempt to get a rise out of him.

"Yes, well…" He trailed off for a moment. "Is there any way that someone could have gotten into that chamber without the key?"

"No… no windows, no other doors… just my key." He studied his friend for a moment and spoke again, "But they said you can't pick the lock to this door. It's only able to be opened by this key."

"Well I have also heard women say men should be loyal to their wives, but who believes in that rubbish anyway? I sincerely doubt that door is only able to be opened by that key. What did he do; Place a spell on the door?" Alben rolled his eyes at the remark, and then snatched the key from Miguel faster than he could pull away. "There's only one place we haven't searched yet… and I'll be damned by God himself if I am going to give up a chance to see the treasure of this place."

Before Miguel could respond, Alben took off down the stairs running at almost lightning speed. Miguel, still impressed at the short man's speed, quickly picked up a trot to catch up.

Just as the two men left the stairway, the shadows in the stairway moved, ever so slightly, as a shadow itself stalked its new prey.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Alben" Miguel yelled as he quickly caught up to his short legged friend. "Alben, you can't just go walking into the holy treasury! We could be murdered… or worse!"

Alben ignored his friend's pleas, and quickly arrived at the treasury's door. The door was made from solid granite, but had a gold leaf lining. The inscriptions on the door were select chapters from the Catholic bible. It looked as though the door alone would have cost as much to put there as it did to build the church. Even the hinges on the frame appeared to be made of hardened gold.

The key insert was not a normal key fixture. It was rectangle in shape, with four slits on each side. As Alben got closer, he slowly pulled the key he had lifted from his companion from his pocket and examined it. When he put the key to the door, he realized the key was made from the same material as the door. His eyes widened as he thought, almost aloud: _This key would be worth thousands alone! What could they possibly be hiding behind these doors?_

As he attempted to put the key into the slot, he noticed it was specifically made to fit one way only. Each little sliver extending from the center rectangle was a different length. The center piece could easily fit two ways, but the pins of the key would easily break off should the key be forced in the wrong way. The point was to make the door as "lock-pick proof" as possible.

Alben slowly maneuvered the key until he found the proper way it would fit, and gently slid the key into the opening. Once the key was in, he tried turning the key, but to no avail. Turning the key seemed impossible… as though for some reason, the tumblers didn't stay in place. He studied the door a little longer and looked for a type of lever or something that might lock it from the outside. After finding nothing, he stared back at his friend with a puzzled look.

Miguel just shrugged, and quickly reached for the key. As he put his hand on the key, Alben quickly grabbed his arm and shook it away.

"Careful! That key is very valuable! Forcing it too hard might break it."

"I'm careful, little one," Miguel said as he reached again for the key. Alben pushed Miguel backward, quickly throwing him off balance. In his struggle to regain his balance, he violently forced his arm outward. His hand, waiving about, landed straight on the back end of the key's handle, pushing the key into the door all the way until the key was no longer visible. Both of their eyes widened, and a small shriek came from Alben's mouth.

The door, however, adjusted slightly, and a faint clicking noise could be heard from the other side. After a few moments, the door slowly started opening outward, almost knocking Alben off his feet. He backed up a ways as the door completely opened, revealing what was inside. Both of the guard's jaws dropped as the gaped into the room.

----------------

Many of the guards wandering around the castle grounds didn't seem to even notice the woman walking with the two men. Of course, this was because all they saw the watch keeper walking by, and quickly ran to one of two things: The job they were supposed to be doing, or to hide for fear of being reported as a slacker in the ranks. If one thing was always made clear, the King's personal guards were never to appear to be relaxed. Showing signs of relaxation only showed signs of weakness in the King's eyes.

Alexia was confused to see a large group of men, all gathered around, laying back and enjoying the day, quickly jump to their feet, issue a salute, and run in the other direction. There was no doubt in her mind that the watch keeper enjoyed his prestige to the fullest. _Perhaps that can be an advantage to me…_

As they approached what appeared to be the main door, their movements slowed. Stepping upon the steps, the two guardsmen dipped their hands in the basin filled with holy water and crossed themselves. Each took a knee, said a silent prayer, and returned to their feet. Again, they crossed themselves, and began to march up the staircase. _Just going through the motions,_ the watch keeper thought.

Before Alexia stepped on the steps, she gently knelt down and said her personal prayer. She then turned her back to the basin, and attempted to dip her hand in the holy water.

This startled the guardsmen because they had never seen any of the other "blasphemers" even notice the holy water basin before, let alone actually say a prayer and use it. In utter confusion, they looked to their watch keeper, who gently shook his head and waved them on as if there was nothing to see.

Just when they started to ascend the staircase, the church bell gently rang eleven times. By the completion of the tenth ring, they had reached the top of the stairs. On exactly the eleventh ring, both men stopped, bowed their heads… and waited. Alexia did as well, for she knew it was the eleventh hour; the time for which prayers are spoken. The watch keeper always was amused with how easily most of the men and women of this city were controlled by something as simple as a church bell. But he figured he'd muse himself and go along with the ploy.

There, just feet away from the entrance to the castle, Alexia stood… waiting for her right moment…

----------------

From the other side of the hallway, Jack could see the puzzled and amazed faces of the two guardsmen. They seemed to do a double take; each looking at each other, then back at the open room. Alben was the first to move. He gently inched forward into the room. Not before long, Miguel followed his short companion. When they were fully in the room and both out of sight, Jack moved closer through the hallway, making sure to stay within inches of the nearest shadow. He continued creeping down the hallway until he was on the side of the entrance. From inside the chamber, he could hear the two arguing over what they were to do.

"If the thief is anywhere, he's definitely here," Alben said.

"I don't know, little one. I'm not sure how he could get past that door. That lock looked mighty tough…" Miguel's voice seemed to trail off in thought.

"You call me little one again, and I'll cut you off at the knees… then we'll see eye to eye, _friend._" His sharp remark came quicker than Jack expected… or Miguel apparently.

"Want to put your blade where your mouth is, _tiny?_" Miguel retorted.

Though he couldn't see them, Jack could imagine this big dumb grin on Miguel's face. He knew he had to move soon if he was going to make it into the room without them noticing. It had sounded by now as though they had walked a bit further into the room by now and that there might be something in between them and the door. He crept low, pulled a piece of glass from his pack, and angled it just above the ground around the corner of the door.

When the image came into focus, his lips parted, and the largest grin he'd ever conjured formed upon his face.


End file.
